A Song
by star yoori
Summary: akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti menulis lagu. meninggalkan dunia musik yang ia cintai karena kasus yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan, hingga Sungmin hadir dan merubah segalanya.  special FF for LittleLiappe Unnie. mian lamaa #plak. RnR yaa?


(SONGFIC: A SONG / KYUMIN/ 1S / ROMANCE / T)

TITLE : A SONG

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : T

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : - CHO KYUHYUN aka KYUHYUN SUPER JUNIOR

-LEE SUNGMIN aka SUNGMIN SUPER JUNIOR

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. THE SONG IS SUPER JUNIOR KRY'S. CASTS ARE BELONG

THEMSELVES

SONG THEME : A DREAMING HERO by SUPER JUNIOR KRY

A/N : Special for LittleLiappe unnie ^^ secangkir FF hangat yang gaje. Mian lamaa…. *nunduk2*

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

* * *

><p>"Lagu yang bagus… siapa penciptanya?"<p>

"Ah, dengar-dengar ini lagu ciptaan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ha? Cho Kyuhyun itu? Ah~ pantas saja bagus, pasti dia plagiat lagi."

"Atau malah mencurinya dari composer lain… hahahaha"

"Hahahaha,,, mungkin saja. Dasar pencuri."

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"A SONG"

A REQUEST BY LITTLELIAPPE

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

**I don't know where to go from here**

**Or what to live for anymore**

**Like a fool, lost in a road all alone**

**The other day, I was wandering**

**Strongly laughing like everything is alright**

**My heart is like an empty dessert**

**People, and the world don't believe**

**Because of a deep wound**

**I became a hero of my life**

Seorang namja berambut coklat tampak menatap layar televisi. Wajah sendunya sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk tajam. Dentuman musik dari acara yang ditayangkan di televisi pun tidak bisa membuatnya bergeming, sekedar menikmati lagu atau ikut bernyanyi.

'Naega eodilhyanghae gago inneunji…

Mueol wihaeseo saneungeonji…

Gireul irheunchae nahonja babocheoreom, hemaeeon jinan nal…'

Tertampil di layar kaca, seorang namja tampan yang dikenal sebagai Shin Seungyoon―artis pendatang baru di dunia tarik suara―bernyanyi dengan penuh charisma. Lagu debutnya langsung membuat Seungyoon melejit ke tangga lagu teratas Korea.

"Heh…"

Namja berambut coklat yang menatap sosok sang artis baru dari televisi hanya tersenyum sinis. Diraihnya remote dan ditekannya tombol merah paling pojok.

-Click!

Seketika ruangan itu hening. Tak ada lagi suara musik dari televisi atau wajah Seungyoon yang menghayati nyanyiannya. Namja berambut coklat yang diketahui sebagai Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Batin dan pikirannya terus bergumul dalam satu persoalan. Berita tidak enak yang akhir-akhir ini menerpanya.

"Naneun naesarmui hieoro…

Dasi hanbeon ireosolkkeoya…

Boseok cheoreom bitnaneun kkumdeuri nareul bulleo…"

Bibir tipisnya mulai bersenandung kecil. Menyanyikan lagu yang seluruh remaja Korea saat ini pasti hafal diluar kepala. Lagu yang dinyanyikan sang artis baru―Shin Seungyoon. Lagu yang seharusnya menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai composer terkemuka. Lagu yang seharusnya mendatangkan royalty dan bukannya hujatan serta tuntutan. Dan terakhir… lagu yang membuat Kyuhyun dijuluki 'Si Pencuri Ulung'.

-ting tong!

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya. Diliriknya pintu depan dengan malas. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Wartawan lagi? Atau pihak pengadilan?

Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Diam-diam menyiapkan diri untuk menyapa siapapun yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

"Annyeong!"

-siingggggg

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap sesosok namja kelewat manis di hadapannya. Tubuhnya 6cm lebih pendek dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan rambut brunette bergelombang yang modis. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut mantel babypink yang sedikit bersalju, mengingat ini masih Januari. Mata bulat hitam mematikan yang menatap antusias pada si tuan rumah. Disertai senyum manis yang sangat cantik menghias wajahnya.

"Annyeong…"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan intonasi .tajam., lalu…

-BRAG!

dalam sekali sentakan pintu apartemen nomor 1315 kembali tertutup. Namja manis yang masih diluar itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

-tok tok!

Dengan sabar diketuknya pintu coklat milik si composer muda. Tak ada reaksi. Namja manis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

-TOK TOK TOK!

Agak keras. Cukup keras malah. Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Dan dengan sedikit kesabaran yang tersisa…

-!

Kyuhyun yang saat itu dalam perjalanan menuju dapur tersentak. Merutuk dalam hati dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memutus kabel bel apartemennya nanti.

Dengan enggan berbalik dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu tak diharapkan sebelum seluruh Korea mendengar lengkingan 'TINGTONGTINGTONG' dari apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau mau Lee Sungmin?"

Terdengar sangat kesal di telinga tapi tidak di telinga Sungmin―sang namja manis.

"Aku mau masuk, Cho Kyuhyun, boleh?"

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat penuh harap pada Kyuhyun. Namja stoic itu melenguh pelan dan mengusap wajahnya. Sediki menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk dengan langkah ceria tralala (?)

"Kyuuuu… aku suka A Dreaming Hero yang dinyanyikan si namja baru itu… siapa? Seung.. Seungyoon, ya?"

Celoteh Sungmin sambil menyesap teh madu yang dibuatnya sendiri dari dapur Kyuhyun. Namja bermarga Cho yang sedang di titik terendah moodnya itu hanya duduk tenang di sofa sambil memperhatikan namja serba pink di hadapannya.

"Lagunya sungguh cantik… iya, 'kan?"

Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menatap dingin dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Tapi Sungmin yang memang telah lama mengenal Cho muda ini hanya tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku tahu itu milikmu, Kyu."

Seketika Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap sosok artis muda di depannya. Artis muda? Ya… siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Sungmin? Namja manis multitalenta yang tiap mengeluarkan album pasti langsung mendapat double platinum. Namja yang diidolakan oleh hampir seluruh remaja di Korea. Namja bersuara tenor menyejukkan yang kini ada apa gerangan bisa berada di kediaman Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sok tahu…"

Desis Kyuhyun sarkastik. Sungmin terkekeh ringan. Suara tawa yang mempesona itu membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Aku tidak sok tahu, Kyu. Nyatanya itu memang lagumu. Lagu ciptaanmu."

Ucap Sungmin yakin. Kyuhyun melepas tatapan mautnya. Mencoba membuat namja manis di depannya gentar, yang sebenarnya juga… Kyuhyun tahu pasti itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Lagu itu milik Seungyoon. Dan bukankah kau sudah dengar kabarnya, Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Matanya tak melepaskan pandangan dari sang lawan yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Kabar?"

Sungmin balik bertanya masih dengan ekspresi riang yang sama. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Ne. lagu itu milik Seungyoon dan aku… aku mengklaimnya sebagai milikku."

Sedikit tercekat ketika mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tadi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seakan ingin ini semua hanya khayalan. Hanya mimpi yang ketika ia bangun nanti akan berakhir.

"Hahahaha…"

Suara tawa yang menawan itu terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun masih duduk bersedekap dengan mata terpejam. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tawa barusan.

"Itu sih bukan kabar tapi gossip. Aku kenal Seungyoon, Kyu. Dia anak mami yang payah."

Dan yaah… Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan celetukan Sungmin tadi. Matanya membuka. Kembali menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang terlihat masih riang gembira.

"Lalu?"

Tanyanya singkat. Sungmin menghentikan tawanya, digantikan seulas senyum yang tak kalah mematikan.

"Dia bukan composer. Dan ketika dia mengatakan pada pers bahwa lagu itu ciptaannya dan menuduhmu mengklaim lagu itu sembarangan. Aku adalah orang pertama yang membantahnya habis-habisan."

Sungmin panjang lebar dengan wajah yang mulai serius. Kyuhyun sedikit tersanjung mendengar penuturan namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi segera membuang rasa bangga itu jauh-jauh. Karena Kyuhyun tahu betul. Terbang hanya akan membuatmu sakit ketika jatuh.

"Dia punya surat kepemilikan dan Hak Cipta. Aku kalah telak."

"Lagu itu milikmu. Kau pasti juga punya, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena itu bukan laguku."

"Berhenti menjadi pembohong, Kyuhyun!"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"You don't know."

"Therefore, let me know! You are… just a sucks liar."

Kyuhyun bungkam. Enggan melanjutkan debat tak berujung itu. Ia tahu siapa Sungmin. Tidak akan mau kalah.

"Kapan Seungyoon mencuri surat Hak Cipta itu darimu?"

Sungmin kembali bertanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kyuhyun yang semula menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang sekarang memandangnya tajam. Tak ada lagi senyum atau cengiran seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Karena itu satu-satunya cara dia bisa memegang surat itu. He stole it from you."

Kyuhyun terhenyak menatap keyakinan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Sedikit diluar perkiraan.

"Kau terlalu yakin, Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Seakan bisa memperkirakan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berlanjut.

"Aku-Sangat-Yakin-Cho Kyuhyun."

Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di tiap kata.

"Kenapa… kau terkesan membelaku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku memang membelamu…"

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau melawan arus, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau membelaku?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap namja tampan di depannya. Jujur saja, paras sempurna milik Kyuhyun inilah yang dulu membuat Sungmin sangat tertarik, hingga akhirnya ia meminta Kyuhyun menciptakan lagu untuk comebacknya. Dan selepas itu… Sungmin tahu namja beriris obsidian ini lebih dari sekedar tampan. Dia jenius.

"Aku membelamu karena kau benar. Itu milikmu dan kau berhak mendapatkannya kembali tuan Cho."

Jawab Sungmin jujur. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Darimana kau tahu itu milikku?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar. Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Meraih gagang cangkirnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi teh dan manisnya madu yang menguar.

"Hanya kau, Kyu."

Memejamkan matanya ketika rasa pahit teh dan manis madu menyatu di lidahnya. Menyapu kerongkongan yang mulai kering setelah perdebatan panjang. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seolah tak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun bernafas barang sedetik.

"Hanya kau yang mampu membuat lagu secantik itu."

Dan Kyuhyun terhenyak untuk kesekian kali. Perlahan senyum manis terlukis di wajah dinginnya. Senyum yang semakin melebar dan menjadi tawa kecil pertama Kyuhyun pasca kasus yang menimpanya.

"Kau menarik, Min…"

"Aku tersanjung."

Dan tawa kembali terdengar dari bibir composer muda itu ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Perlahan ditatapnya pemuda manis itu.

"Min…"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungyoon mengambilnya saat aku kolabs 3 minggu yang lalu karena jetlag Perancis-Korea."

•••••••••••••••

**Self confidence is nothing but a lie**

**No one knows about what my wounds are**

**So I have lived my life shut out**

**Lived like a foolish coward**

**A became my life's hero**

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat keluar dari minimarket. Dengan dua plastic besar di tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menurunkan ujung topi petnya. Mata obsidian yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata minus berbingkai hitam itu menatap awas pada jalan besar di hadapannya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia enggan beranjak keluar dari apartemennya, jika saja ia tak mengingat stock bahan makanan yang tinggal bungkusnya saja. Ia tak akan keluar selangkahpun.

Baik, kembali dengan langkah besar yang terkesan buru-buru. Dalam hatinya sibuk komat-kamit membaca do'a agar tak ada satupun yang mengenalinya. Kyuhyun bukan takut. Hanya lelah menghadapi persoalan-persoalan yang terus menderanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Yosh.."

Mendesis lega ketika pintu apartemennya sudah di depan mata. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tinggal tiga langkah ia meraih knop pintu saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan menoleh menatap sosok yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Seorang yeoja dengan tape recorder di tangan kiri dan note di tangan kanan. Sudah jelas 'kan? Wartawan.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk."

Kyuhyun melengos dan melanjutkan langkahnya hingga seorang lagi menarik tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa minta keterangan anda?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah bagi Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu berbalik tenang dan menatap namja yang sepertinya berprofesi sama dengan yeoja yang tadi menginterupsinya. Kyuhyun menahan emosinya dengan baik.

"Sayang sekali saya sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja, ya."

Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Namun sayang, sesosok namja lain sedang menahan pintunya saat ini. Namja bertubuh gempal itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kami hanya ingin minta waktu sebentar dan minta pendapatmu tentang… A Dreaming Hero?"

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika wartawan itu menyebut judul lagu ciptaannya. Ya! Ciptaannya. Bukan Seungyoon.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu."

Kyuhyun masih berusaha bersabar.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan kami."

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menolak cepat dan menyingkirkan tangan namja gempal yang menghalangi pintunya. Namja itu bertahan.

"Kau memang harus diancam ya, tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namja gempal itu menganggukan kepalanya pada yeoja yang pertama kali menyela Kyuhyun tadi. Seketika yeoja itu mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya.. menghubungi seseorang.

Kyuhyun mulai berprasangka buruk. Hingga ia mendengar derap langkah keras dari arah barat. Sekumpulan wartawan tampak berlari kearahnya. Sebagian membawa kamera yang dipastikan adalah wartawan televisi.

"Sial."

Desis Kyuhyun ketika menyadari baha ia dijebak. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum miris. Kini seluruh mata kamera menyorotnya, wartawan-wartawan itu berebut melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak perlu. Tidak. Karena ia bukan pelaku sebenarnya.

"Benarkah kabar tentang pencurian lagu itu?"

"Apakah anda benar-benar mengklaim lagu milik Shin Seungyoon?"

"Apa pendapat anda tentang lagu tersebut?"

"Apa pembelaan anda?"

"Siapakah yang sebenarnya bersalah?"

Satu demi satu terus bertanya bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menjawab. Namja itu tetap berdiri dengan tenang dengan wajah yang sama tenangnya. Meski sebetulnya ia ingin memukul para wartawan itu satu-satu.

"Saya tidak ingin membahas ini."

Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, para wartawan itu terdiam. Tapi tape recorder mereka tetap berputar, merekam apapun yang diucapkan composer muda itu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena anda telah mencuri hasil keringat Seungyoon-ssi, Kyuhyun?"

Seuntai kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Namja itu benar-benar diambang kemarahan. Sementara itu, para wartawan yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun justru semakin gencar melontarkan pertanyaan sejenis. Memojokkan Kyuhyun seolah semua adalah salahnya.

"Mian.."

Desis Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang memaksa pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. Namja itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkanku pergi?"

Ucap Kyuhyun yang terasa sia-sia karena tertelan ributnya suara wartawan-wartawan itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokkannya tanpa ampun terus bergema. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat pun kini ikut-ikut mengerubunginya. Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Chebal… biarkan aku pergi."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tubuh setengah limbung. Kepalanya mulai berdengung. Rasa sakit yang terus menghantamnya bagai godam raksasa itu membuat wajah stoicnya berubah kesakitan.

"Hentikan…"

Kyuhyun berucap setengah berteriak, tapi tak satupun dari wartawan itu menghentikan penyerangannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Rasanya ingin lari dari kenyataan yang entah mengapa begitu kejam padanya. Kyuhyun manusia biasa!

"Tuan Cho, bisakah jelaskan pada kami?"

"Sorry…"

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dahinya dengan sebelah tangan. Kepalanya serasa meledak. Tidak bisa lagi. tidak akan kuat…

"Tapi Cho-ssi, Kau seha―"

-Sret!

"Bisakah kalian pergi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HHWWWAAAAAAA!"

Seketika, seluruh massa yang sebelumnya sibuk menonton Kyuhyun VS wartawan itu berteriak histeris. Karena sesosok namja mungil, dengan kemeja abu-abu panjang yang tampak cocok di tubuhnya, rambut pirang lembut yang bisa dipastikan baru saja dicat, dan mata bulat yang biasa berbinar ramah kini menatap tajam pada gerombolan wartawan itu.

"Jangan-ganggu-Cho-Kyuhyun. Got it?"

Desis namja manis itu penuh penekanan. Protektif. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek berdiri tegap di depan Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan composer mudah itu.

"Lee Sungmin…"

Bisik Kyuhyun yang masih kaget mendapati artis cantik itu berdiri membelakanginya. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali menoleh pada sekumpulan manusia haus berita itu dengan tatapan marah yang kentara. Kontras sekali dengan ekspresinya pada Kyuhyun sedetik yang lalu.

"Kalan menganggu privasi orang. Dasar."

Ucap Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun cepat. Mendobrak pintu apartemen namja itu dengan keras lalu bergegas masuk tanpa menghiraukan teriakan histeris orang-orng diluar.

-Blam!

Sekali sentak dan pintu itu tertutup dengan manisnya. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang lalu berbalik riang menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Nah, beres! ^^"

Ucapnya kelewat semangat. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap horror pada namja manis itu. Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin berkepribadian ganda? Bagaimana bisa merubah ekspresi secepat itu? Dan bagaimana pula tubuh semungil itu bisa mendobrak pintu dengan sekali tendangan? Atau… jangan-jangan… Sungmin itu… robot berteknologi tinggi yang menjelma menjadi sesosok manusia kelewat manis yang diciptakan untuk membantunya?

Aarrgghh!

Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya keras-keras. Bagaimana mungkin namja genius seperti dia berpikiran aneh seperti itu?

"Kyu? Gwaenchanayo?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil memegang dahi Kyuhyun yang hangat.

"Eh? Kau sakit? Demam? Apa kau sudah makan?"

Beruntun dengan wajah panic yang menggemaskan. Tangan mungil Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mendudukan namja itu di sofa. Dengan sigap lari ke dapur dan kembali dengan baskom air dingin di tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang dalam pada setiap inci gerakan namja manis itu.

"Kau stress?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil menempelkan handuk basah ke dahi Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana kini telah berbaring, menutup mata di sofa hitam itu.

"Hmm…"

Hanya jawaban yang terkesan asal-asalan. Sungmin menghela nafas. Cukup sulit menghadapi namja kepala batu ini… ckckck… be patient, Min…

"Kyu… aku akan membantumu."

Ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk pahanya dengan kedua tangan. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Menarik bantal sofa dan meletakkannya di bawah kepala.

"Apa maksudmu?'

Tanya namja tampan itu samil membenahi posisi kompresnya.

"Yea. Aku memikirkan satu-satunya cara agar nama baikmu kembali, Kyu."

Jawab Sungmin santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran meja ruang tamu. Sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu telah memikirkan hal ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hingga terbentuk lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya karena kurang tidur. Sungmin telah bekerja keras untuk mencari jalan keluar. Mungkin memang tidak bisa membawa A Dreaming Hero kembali ke tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak akan dicap sebagai pencuri atau tukang plagiat lagi.

"Aku―

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun sedikit banyak penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan namja manis dihadapannya. Yah… cukup menarik menatap wajah Lee Sungmin yang biasanya santai dan ceria berubah menjadi serius begini. Manis. Sangat manis hingga mau tidak mau sebuah gerakan kecil di bibir Kyuhyun tercipta. Ya… hanya senyuman tipis yang menawan.

"―akan menyanyikan lagumu di comeback-ku Kamis depan."

-Deg!

Sekketika senyum Kyuhyun menghilang. Mata hitam obsidian itu membelalak mendengar rencana yang diucapkan namja dihadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa memikirkan hal itu?

"Kau gila, Sungmin-ah."

Ucap Kyuhyun tajam sambil menatap mata bulat jernih didepannya. Diluar tebakan. Bahkan semua rencana Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Aku serius, Kyu."

"Kau bisa―Ah, ayolah Sungmin. bisa kau bayangkan reaksi orang-orang jika kau menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku?"

Retoris. Sungmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Matanya menerawang jauh… mencoba meredam pro-kontra dikepalanya. Harus membulatkan tekad!

"Ya.. aku bisa bayangkan mereka menikmati lagu ciptaanmu, Kyu."

Jawab Sungmin santai sambil memainkan pinggiran baskom dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Lalu mendesah panjang, tak habis pikir.

"Kau gila. Aku tak akan membuat lagu untukkmu. Untuk orang lain juga. Aku tidak akan membuat lagu lagi."

Balas Kyuhyun sembari menutup kelopak matanya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan otakknya yang hampir meledak karena shock.

"Yaahh~ Kyuu~ masa kau tega sih? Ini comebackku setelah 1 tahun lho… come on…"

Rajuk namja manis itu samil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan si composer muda sepertinya tidak terusik sedikit pun.

"Kyuuu~"

"Aniyo, Min."

"Kyu?"

"Kau membantuku seperti tadi saja sudah beresiko, Min. Kau bisa pikirkan apa yang tertulis di headline news besok karena tindakanmu barusan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Please~"

"No! aku tidak akan mengambil resiko, Min. tidak-akan."

Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam mata Sungmin. Wajah yang manis itu terlihat memelas. Mata bulat hitam yang berbinar sayu, rambut pirang barunya yang terlihat sangat, Uh… apa ya? Menggoda? Manis? ya, apapun yang ada di namja ini memang sangat manis. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, apa Tuhan salah menciptakan namja ini? Dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja 'kan? Tapi tuhan tak mungkin salah, Kyu…

"Aku yang akan menanggungnya, Kyu… okay?"

Bisik Sungmin mencoba bernegosiasi. Kyuhyun sedkit terkejut mendengar hal itu… Lee Sungmin… apa yang kau inginkan? Untuk apa kau membantuku sebegini jauhnya…

"Justru karena itu, Min… aku tidak akan membawamu lebih jauh lagi. Cukup disini saja."

Sungmin membatu menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Mata yang hitam kelam itu seakan menyeretnya jauh ke dalam, seakan memaksanya membaca isi pikiran namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun khawatir… apa Sungmin mengerti?

•••••••••••••••

**I will rise up once again**

**Shinning like a jewel in a dream**

**Call me**

**I am a dreamy hero**

**Until the end, I will run through because now I am not afraid**

**With you here right by my side**

Sungmin membelalak menatap layar TV dihadapannya. Baru saja ia ingin istirahat di tengah syuting video klipnya. Tapi sekarang jantungnya malah dipaksa berdegup lebih kencang. Saat ini, seluruh infotainment di Korea mengabarkan tentang pengajuan tuntutan Choi Seungyoon kepada Cho Kyuhyun atas pengklaiman Hak Cipta lagu A Dreaming Hero.

WHAT THE HELL?

Sungmin mengumpat lalu segera meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Beberapa kru menatap artis muda itu heran. Sementara yeoja cantik yang diketahui sebagai manajer namja manis itu perlahan mendekati artisnya.

"Minnie? ada apa?"

Tanya yeoja berbaju ungu saat mendapati Sungmin memasang wajah panic 1000 volt. Sungmin mendengus sambil melempar ponselnya sembarang. Dengan cepat meraih mantelnya dan berjalan keluar studio. Manajernya dengan sabar mengikuti langkah cepat namaja itu.

"Oke, Noona, aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kita tunda dulu syutingnya."

Ucap Sungmin cepat sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Oke, warnanya pink. Memangnya salah?

"Jangan ngebut, Miinie. Kau tidak ingin kuantar saja?"

Sungmin melirik sekilas lalu menghidupkan mobilnya. Namja manis itu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak akan kembali hidup-hidup jika membiarkanmu menyetir."

Jawabnya santai lalu melajukan Lotus Esprit merah muda itu ke jalanan. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tipikal Sungmin 'kan? Tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain…

"Seungyoon sialan. Oh my… dasar mulut buaya! Aaaahh! Aku sebal sekali… iiih~"

Umpat Sungmin jengkel sambil memukul stirnya. Wajahnya nampak cemas. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun setelah mendengar erita laknat ini. Padahal Seungyoon bilang ingin menyelesaikannya ecara damai. Apanya yang damai? Dasar pembual!

"Issshhh… awas kau Seungyoon baboya!"

Sekali lagi berteriak kesal lalu memutar kemudi mobilnya. Menginjak rem serampangan dan keluar mobil, serampangan juga. =,=

-Blam!

Menutup pintu mobil mewah itu dengan kasar lalu setengah berlari menuju pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

-Braaagggg!

Sepertinya untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun harus memanggil tukang reparasi pintu. Omona~

"KYUHYUUNNIEEEE!"

Lengkingan keras Sungmin membahana di apartemen luas itu. Langkah ringannya mencari sosok composer muda yang membuatnya terus uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

"KYUH―"

Sedikit tersentak mendapati Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di studio pribadinya. Sungmin mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya menyetem gitar hitam di pangkuannya. Namja tampan itu mendongak lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan Ayo-ganti-rugi-pintuku-Min.

"Kau? Kenapa kau malah disini?"

Tanya Sungin heran setengah mati. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin melongo. Ini namja apa tidak punya televisi ya?

"Kau sudah dengar beritamu, Kyu?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan gitar listriknya. Sungmin melongo lagi.

"Kau… tidak kaget?"

Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jemari lentiknya lalu menatap Sungmin. masih manis.

Eh?

"Tidak."

"Tapi… kau mungkin akan diseret ke pengadilan, Kyu…"

Bisik Sungmin lemah sembari memainkan jari-jarinya. Matanya tampak gelisah.

-Pluk!

Sungmin mendongak ketika tangan hangat menepuk kepalanya pelan. Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum! Sangat tulus.

Sungmin terdiam dalam posisinya. Menikmati gerakan halus tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Menyelami mata sekelam malam itu. Tampak tenang… tapi keruh… bagai tertutup mendung tebal yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibaliknya.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil lalu meletakkan gitarnya. Tangan panjang itu meraih partitur tipis di sisi kirinya. Menelusuri balok-balok nada yang ditulis sangat rapi. Jemari lentik itu meraba tiap kunci, tiap not, tiap nada yang membentuk melodi A Dreamig Hero di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu Sungmin… lagu ini… lagu yang pertama kali kuuciptakan. Untuk mendiang ibuku…"

Sungmin terkejut. Matanya mebulat lebar mendengar penuturan namja dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum miris, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

"Saat itu… setelah aku berhasil mencompose melodinya, aku berlari ke rumah sakit tempat umma diopname. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali… tapi―"

Suara bass namja itu tercekat. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar halus, hanya paras rupawan itu masih tersenyum miris. Seakan harus membuka kembali luka yang telah susah payah ia sembuhkan. Sendirian.

"Aku telambat, Min… umma… ibuku pergi."

Seketika tubuh Sungmin lemas. Seakan sendi-sendinya terlepas begitu saja. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan sakit Kyuhyun. Dibalik senyum dinginnya selama ini, sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh … Kyuhyun menyembunyikan luka begini besar.

"Kyuhyunie…"

Sungmin berbisik halus. Perlahan menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang terlipat memeluk lututnya. Sungmin mengusap lengan pucat itu halus. Kenapa begitu dingin…

"Kyuhyunnie… kau tidak sendiri…"

Ucap Sungmin bergetar. Susah payah ia menahan airmata di pelupuk maniknya.

Kyuhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah tampan itu dibalik lututnya. Sungmin meremas lengan Kyuhyun, sungguh ia takut melihat namja ini begitu rapuh. Bukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal. Sungmin takut sekali. Perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun.

-Grep!

Dan hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika tangan kanan Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya. Jemari panjang itu mengikat tangan Sungmin begitu erat. Masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut. Masih dengan tangan kiri yang memeluk kakinya.

"Kyu…"

"Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Saat itu Seungyoon menemuiku. Memintaku untuk membuatkan lagu debutnya. Ia bilang… ia berusaha keras untuk ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Seungyoon bilang ibunya sakit-sakitan. aku―"

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin. namja manis itu tersenyum miris dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Suara bass itu sedikit teredam karena pemiliknya masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya .

"―aku berpikir… jika aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan umma dengan laguku. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan orang lain dengan A Dreaming Hero… tapi― aku tidak menyangka Seungyoon malah menyatakan itu sebagai lagunya…"

Bulir-bulir bening mulai menetes dari mata Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak apa-apa… hanya begitu terpukul ketika menatap wajah rupawan itu telah dibanjiri air mata. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan atau senggukan. Mendung di obsidian itu kini luruh… menjadi tetes-tetes cemerlang. Hati kyuhyun sudah hujan… hujan yang ditahan-tahannya semenjak sang ibu meninggal.

"Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin meraih tubuh namja itu dalam dekapannya. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut meski airmatanya sendiri tak bisa berhenti.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku… kau bisa mempercayaiku…"

Bisik Sungmin halus ketika lengan Kyuhyun membalas pelukkannya. Namja tampan itu terisak kecil dibahu Sungmin. membiarkan blazer biru donker itu basah karena tangisnya.

"Min…

Aku…

Bodoh. Kupikir aku bisa jadi pahlawan… untuk orang lain. Tapi nyatanya aku hanya jadi sampah busuk. Aku hanya pemimpi yang tak bisa lagi bangun ketika terjermbap dalam lubang hitam… yang terlalu dalam."

Suara Kyuhyun semakin bergetar. Sungmin mengusap kepala namja yang lebih tinggi dainya itu. Berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun apapun carana. Hanya agar Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tak sendiri. Hanya itu…

"Tak apa, Kyu. Menangis saja… tidak apa-apa…"

Kyuhyun mempererat dekapan hangat itu. Mencengkeram lengan blazer Sungmin kencang.

"Aku… tidak sanggup lagi…"

Sungmin membatu mendengar kalimat pendek itu. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Kyuhyun dan ditatapnya dalam-dalam manik obsidian nan kelam.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Tangan menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun hanya membalas tatapan tajam namja manis itu sayu. Seakan cahaya hidupnya direnggut paksa. Hingga tak tersisa meski seberkas pun.

"Jika kau tidak bisa jadi pahlawan untuk orang lain… jadilah pahlawan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Tegas dan penuh penekanan. Mata bulat yang cantik itu membangunkan obsidian Kyuhyun dengan sekali tatapan. Kyuhyun terpaku menatap paras sempurna dihadapannya.

"Jadilah pahlawan untuk dirimu sendiri dan bangkitlah, Kyuhyun."

Ucap Sungmin tajam menusuk. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya sedetik. Apa masih bisa bangkit? Apa belum terlambat… Sungmin hanya menatap penuh harap pada sosok dihadapannya… ayo Kyuhyun… kau harus bisa…

"Sungmin…"

"Yaa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Mianhae. I can't stand it anymore."

Dan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas kecewa ketika melihat tatap mata Kyuhyun kembali lagi. keruh digelayuti mendung lagi. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Apalagi? Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Sedetik ekor matanya melirik partitur di sisi Kyuhyun. Sebegitu berharganyakah lagu itu….

•••••••••••••••

**All the sorrows I've had from you**

**Has left my heart rusted**

**But I shall heal your pain**

**I am the hero for tomorrow**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang berat. Sedikit terusik dengan sinar matahari yang menembus tirai jendelanya. Namja tampan itu bangun perlahan. Mengusap wajahnya yang memprihatinkan setelah acar tangis-menangis dengan Sungmin kemarin.

"Ergh.."

Mengerang kecil ketika kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Pusing sekali…

-Tulilulilut

Dengan malas meraih ponsel di meja samping ranjang. Mengernyit ketika mendapati nama Lee Sungmin terpampang di layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Yobose―"

"MORNING KYUUUUUU!"

Mendesah kecil mendengar teriakan tenor yang menyapanya. Bukan sapaan yang baik mengingat ini masih pukul 7 pagi.

"Yea. Ada apa?"

"KYU! Kau harus lihat konser comebackku hari ini ya!"

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya mendengar suara yang kelewat semangat itu. Oke…

"Arraseo. Tapi dari TV ya…"

"Aissh~ Okeee! Aku ingin memberimu kejutan!"

Kembali mengernyit. Kejutan? Apa?

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Bye Kyu! Cepat mandi! Kau bau… hahahaha"

-tuuut tuuut tuuut…

Sweatdrop mendengar kalimat penutup itu. Dasar setan kecil…

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil meraih handuknya. Langkah jenjangnya berayun menuju LCD 40 inch di ruang tamu dan menghidupkannya. Menyetel televisi mewah itu tepat di channel yang akan menyiarkan comeback stage Sungmin. melempar remotenya sembarangan lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kejutan… apa?"

Nah, penasaran Kyu? Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower sambil mendengar suara TV yang memang ia keraskan. Mencuci rambutnya dengan santai padahal suara MC sudah mulai membuka acara langka itu. Sungmin akan memulai comebacknya.

"Sudah mulai, ya…"

Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil melilitkan handuk putih di sekelliling pinggangnya. Langkahnya pelan menuju dapur dan meraih segelas air putih dingin.

"OKEE… lagu pertama ini… tidak ada di playlist album terbaru saya. Tapi saya ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang telah menciptakannya dengan susah payah, terlepas dari kasus tanpa dasar yang kini menimpanya. Oke, Cho Kyuhyun… ini lagumu… A Dreaming Hero.."

-Prang!

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Seketika Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar suara tenor Sungmin menyebut namanya. What the― ahh? Dengan tergesa-gesa meraih kemeja kotak-kotak asal comot dari lemari. Membenahi penampilannya sebentar dan meraih sneakers yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

"…"

membatu di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya… tentang keputusannya untuk meninggalkan dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya. Dunianya dan dunia Sungmin. Tentang keputusannya untuk melepas gelarnya sebagai composer. Kyuhyun tahu betul. Selangkah ia keluar dari pintu ini dan pergi ke tempat Sungmin. Saat itu juga ia akan terjerembab semakin jauh dalam dunia yang ingin ditinggalkannya. Akan semakin banyak media yang meliputnya… membuat gossip menggemparkan lainnya. Kyuhyun tahu betul resiko yang akan menantangnya. Tapi Sungmin… semua yang dilakukan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dengan sigap memutar knop pintu dan melirik meja telepon di dekatnya.

"Astaga, Lee Sungmin! apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi lalu meraih kunci motornya cepat. Mengendarai motor sport hitam itu dengan kecepatan― astaga… ia bisa ditangkap polisi.

"Bagaimana jika ada fans Seungyoon disana! Kau bisa mati, Miiinnn…"

Racau namja itu kesal. ia tahu betul seberapa barbar-nya fangirls Seungyoon. Ia jelas sudah mengalaminya sendiri, bahkan mereka mungkin tak segan-segan melukai siapa saja yang sekiranya mengusik sang pangeran. Uhh?

-Ciiitttt!

Hanya 3 menit? Terimakasih pada lokasi apartemen Kyuhyun yang memang strategis, terimakasih juga pada Ducatinya yang bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik. Kecepatan kilat. Dengan cepat memarkir motornya di depan studio tempat acara Sungmin berlangsung. Tergesa-gesa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang.

Apa salahnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun muncul di studio televisi?

Oke… memang salah mengingat Kyuhyun masih terlibat kasus dengan namja bermarga Shin itu. Uh.. sepertinya Seungyoon membuat masalah besar.

"Kumohon. Jangan terjadi apapun… kumohon…"

Desis Kyuhyun ketika berlari menyusuri lorong studio. Keringat dingin mulai membanjir di paras tampannya. Sedikit lagi sampai. Ayo, Cho Kyuhyun!

-Braggg!

Kasar membuka pintu ganda studio 3 stasiun televisi itu. Seketika mata tajam menawan namja itu membelalak menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Naneun ggumgguneun heeoro…

Heomhan sesang igyeonaelggeoya…"

Sungmin masih duduk tenang sambil menyenandungkan A Dreaming Hero. Padahal suasana ruangan itu sangat ricuh. Beberapa yeoja tampak melempari Sungmin dengan hidangan apapun yang ada di meja mereka. Issh~ sudah dipasikan itu fans Seungyoon. Kyuhyun menahan nafas tak percaya melihat ketenangan Sungmin. wajahnya terlihat damai… terlalu damai… meski jaket silvernya kotor, atau umpatan-umpatan kasar ditujukan padanya. Sungmin hanya menyanyi… suara malaikat yang jauh melampaui suara Seungyoon. Ini A Dreaming Hero yang sesungguhnya. Karena Sungmin menyanyikannya dengan hati.

"HEI! DASAR NAMJA SIALAN! ITU LAGU MILIK SEUNGYOON KAMII! BUKAN MILIK KYUHYUN BABO ITU! HENTIKAN SUARA FALSMU!"

Kyuhyun menyipit melihat yeoja yang barusan berteriak. Dan Sungmin pun menatap yeoja itu. Sama. Hanya saja Kyuhyun marah, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum. Tersenyum meski yeoja itu hendak melemparinya dengan vas bunga. What?

Sontak Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin dan memeluk namja itu erat.

-Dugg!

-PRAAANGGG!

Sungmin membelalak menatap namja berambut hitam di hadapannya. Namja yang sedang menunduk menatapnya lembut, namja yang sedang memegangi bahunya erat… NAMJA YANG BARUSAN TERKENA LEMPARAN VAS BUNGA KARENA MELINDUNGINYA!

"KYU!"

Sungmin masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat itu. Ruangan yang sebelumyan ricuh kini sunyi senyap. Terlalu terkejut, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan parahnya… terkena lemparan vas kaca tepat di kepala belakangnya.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin menjerit histeris. Tapi namja dihadapannya masih berdiri tenang. Matanya tampak teduh meski khawatir luar biasa.

"Katakan kau tidak apa-apa!"

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti. Apa?

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu meremas bahu Sungmin.

"Katakan kau baik-baik saja, Lee Sungmin!"

Ucapnya lebih keras. Sungmin membatu menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini berubah tajam. Hanya saja… ia menangis. Meski tatapannya setajam elang, Kyuhyun menangis.

"K-Kyu? Kau… KYU!"

Sungmin sontak berteriak ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah mulai mengalir dari pelipis Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya memegang lengan Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu mulai limbung.

"Kyuhyun! Bertahanlah! Kumohon…"

Ucap Sungmin luarbiasa panik sambil menyangga tubuh jangkung namja itu. Meraihnya ke dekapannya dan meneriaki siapapun disana untuk memanggil ambulans. Yeoja-yeoja yang tadi meneriaki Sungmin kini membatu. Tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa…

"Kyu―"

"Min.. demi Tuhan katakan kau baik-baik saja…"

Ucap Kyuhyun parau sembari meletakkan kepalanya yang luar biasa nyeri di bahu Sungmin. berusaha keras menjaga kesadarannya. Jangan sampai pingsan, Kyuhyun…

Meski darah terus saja mengalir dari kepalanya. Kyuhyun bisa mati! Sungmin membiarkan airmatanya meluncur bebas. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah lemas karena shock. Demi apa Kyuhyun melindunginya? Kyuhyun melindunginya…

"Aku… baik-baik saja, Kyu. Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku melakukan ini agar semua orang tahu itu lagumu! Kyuhyun-ah… kenapa kau malah―"

Teriak Sungmin diselingi isakkan yang menjadi-jadi. Dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram blazernya kencang. Apa sakit? Nyatanya Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Meski kepalanya mulai berdenyut luarbiasa kencang. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu kali ini… kau… sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Terimakasih, Sungmin…"

Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sebelum kesadarannya hilang perlahan. Ia bahagia… demi apapun ia bahagia. Tak apa ia tidak bisa jadi pahlawan bagi dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya… akhirnya ia bisa bangkit karena namja yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat.

•••••••••••••••

**Once again, power will pay off**

**Holding me like a blinding light of hope**

**I am a dreamy hero**

**It is a rough world**

**But it is all bearable**

**When you are with me**

Sepasang namja tengah menyusuri bibir pantai pulau Jeju senja itu. Saling mengaitkan jari-jari mereka tanpa suara. Hanya berusaha menikmati waktu dan kebersamaan yang sulit didapat.

"Kyu…"

Bisik namja manis─artis yang baru saja comeback setelah 1 tahun lamanya─Lee Sungmin pada namja jangkung disampingnya.

"Hmm?"

Hanya berdeham kecil tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sungmin. Namja dengan perban putih melilit kepalanya itu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sudah kuat? Tadi kita sampai harus kabur dari Rumah sakit…"

Ucap Sungmin kesal dengan sikap egois namja disampingnya ini. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Wajah rupawan itu berkilau diterpa sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam. Dan hanya Sungmin yang melihatnya…

"Tidak apa-apa kok… lagipula kau sibuk, jarang menjengukku."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu terkekeh gemas. Mau bersikap manja? Sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan image es batu yang terlanjur melekat di diri Kyuhyun 'kan?

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Tanya namja tampan itu sambil menarik Sungmin ke tengah. Menjauhi ombak yang terus mengejar kaki mereka. Duduk nyaman di hamparan pasir putih Jeju yang cantik. Bersandingan. Apa perlu kuberitahu seberapa cocok mereka?

"Tidak apa… sejak kapan kau jadi manja?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil menyibakkan poni hitamnya yang mengganggu karena terus diterbangkan angin hingga menutup mata bulatnya. Hitam? Oke… Sungmin artis. Wajar 'kan jika sering mengganti warna rambut?

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang masih sibuk merapikan poni panjangnya itu. Namja tampan itu melirik ke samping sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. Ya… hanya sekejap. Mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu namja manis itu. Membiarkan jemari lentiknya menyapu rambut selembut sutra.

Sungmin balas menatap dan tersenyum manis. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membereskan masalah kecil itu. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat hingga nafas mereka beradu. Kyuhyun yang masih serius menyisir poni Sungmin dengan jemarinya dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Manis sekali…

"Apa sakit Kyu?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil memegang perban Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sungmin heran. Menggeleng kecil dan meraih tangan Sungmin di kepalanya. Mendekap tangan mungil itu dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu khawatir."

Ucapnya datar lalu lembali menatap hamparan air asin di depannya. Apa tidak bisa bersikap romantis sedikit? Keluh Sungmin yang sudah berkali-kali mendapati si namja es itu mengacau suasana yang sudah ia bangun susah payah. Kyuhyun memang begitu 'kan?

"Hah… kau ini. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa tenang. A Dreaming Hero sudah jadi milikmu lagi…"

Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan dagunya di lutut yang tengah dipeluknya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat menikmati desir angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Seungyoon mau mengaku pada media?"

Tanya Kyuhyun tenang sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan pasir. Sungmin membuka matanya dan melirik namja jenius itu. Menoleh ke belakang sekedar menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak damai.

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang. Seungyoon itu anak mami. Manajer noona mendapat fotonya ketika check in hotel dengan seorang gadis penghibur. Hanya itu… lalu skak matt! Aku menang telak karena mengancam akan memberikan foto itu pada ibunya… hhahaha…"

Tertawa dengan suara menawan hati. Wajahn yang tampak begitu bahagia itu… Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menikmatinya. Tidak lama akhirnya ia sadar. Ia telah jatuh terperangkap dalam pesona namja manis ini… terlalu dalam…

"Karena itu kau harus cepat sembuh dan kembali menulis lagu, Kyu…"

Ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Matanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?"

Sungmin mulai merinding dengan semburat merah yang menguasai wajahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai… wajah evilnya keluar…

"Min…"

Mendesah halus lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga jatuh dipeluk pasir putih Jeju. Kyuhyun sontak bangun dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Sungmin sebagai tumpuan sementara matanya belum beralih dari manic bulat menawan itu.

"K-kau mau apa Kyu? Jangan macam-macam!"

Teriak Sungmin panic saat Kyuhyun menambah intensitas tatapannya. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai lalu menarik tangan kirinya. Meletakkan telapak tangan hangat itu menutup mata Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa Kyu?"

Tanya Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Sayang Sungmin tidak bisa melihat betapa tampannya namja itu ketika tertawa.

"Sudah cukup…"

Ucap Kyuhyun lirih tanpa merubah posisi tangannya yang masih menutup mata Sungmin. Jangan dulu…

"Sudah cukup kau bertindak sebagai seme, Min…"

Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada sebal yang kentara. Sungmin mengernyit. Meski tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, ia tahu jelas bahwa namja itu sedang kesal.

"Seme?"

"Ya. Kau terus saja melindungiku. Oke… aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Tapi sekarang…"

Kyuhyun menggeser tangan kirinya perlahan dan kembali menempatkannya di sisi kepala Sungmin. Sementara namja manis itu mengerjap-negrjapkan matanya imut. Tapi seketika kembali merinding melihat seringai Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang?

"Biarkan aku yang jadi seme."

-Cup!

Seketika Sungmin membelalak ketika dengan cepat Kyuhyun menciumnya telak. Sementara namja bermarga Cho itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan mencium Sungmin lembut. Sangat lembut… membawa Sungmin ke dalam perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan. Seakan membiarkan Sungmin mengetahui betapa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya.

Perlahan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin tahu… Kyuhyun pun tahu…

Tidak perlu Saranghae atau I love You. Mereka sudah cukup mengerti.

Ketika keduanya berusaha untuk saling melindungi. Hanya saja tidak tahu… ada rasa yang disebut cinta yang mendatangi mereka diam-diam.

•••••••••••••••

Yaaaakkk!

Unnieeee…. Already Finished!

alhamdulillah…

oke oke.. saya tahu fic ini gaje sangat. ga layak untuk dipublish. Yaampuunn *pundung*

mian unn… T^T

saya akui juga… ini lagu lumayan susah dibikin songficts. But overall.. lagu ini bagus banget… aku cinta suara Wookie disini… cantiikkkkk bangeetttt #ditampol

jadi yang belum denger cepetan donlot! Saya tunggu 5 menit lagi, ketik REG spasi A Dreami- bbppp #dibekep reader

heyaaahhh… mian ya unn… udah lemot, jelek, abal pula… saya ini benar-benar memperihatinkan. Tapii yasudahlah. Yang penting saya tetep cinta Yesung #ganyambung =,=

tidak berharap banyak untuk review. Tapi kalo boleh jujur… saya menikmati sekali menulis Fic ini… gomawo sudah mau request unn… silakan mau lempar saya pake sandal ato meja ato kursi ato duit… saya terima unn… *ala sinetron*

SPECIAL FOR LITTLELIAPPE UNNIE :D

**REVIEW BOLEE? XD**


End file.
